Damaged
by StormcloudPercival13
Summary: Zachary Goode: Star Basketball Player and Student was the one to catch her. Cameron Ann Morgan: Artist Loner and Attempted-Suicide Survivor was the one who tried to jump. Cammie is back from rehab and more of a loner than ever. Can Zach break through the walls she's built around her mind and heart? Can Cammie break through his? Rated T for language and mature topics. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Zach's POV

I stride slowly into the classroom, only to find that someone is already in my seat, feet propped up on the desk. It's that girl, Cameron Morgan, the one that tried to kill herself last semester. What is she doing back? I thought she was put in rehab. It was only a couple of months ago that the incident happened.

_(Flashback)_

_There's a girl on the roof. Those were the whispers as people crowded around the front of the school. Sure enough, there she was, balanced carefully on the edge of the school roof, staring blankly down at the crowd below her._

_I sprint back inside and run up the stairs. I know how to get to the roof. I go up there during lunch hour sometimes. I take the maintenance elevator to the corridor with the door leading to the roof. I burst through the door and run towards the girl. Just as she takes a step forward, my hands catch her. I pull her away from the edge and fall backwards with her. She lands hard next to me. We both sit up._

_I glance over and see the tears on her face. She glares at me. "What the hell are you doing?" she asks furiously. "Isn't it obvious that I didn't want to be saved?"_

_I nod my head. "Of course it is. But I didn't feel like watching someone from my school become a statistic," I snap back at her._

_The girl's face goes blank before she seems to realize what she was about to do. "Oh my god," she whispers. She looks up at me. "I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't put people through that… oh, god, what was I thinking? Shit."_

_I reach out hesitantly and pat her shoulder. "It's alright. Let's get you down to your friends and family." I help her up, but she's been rendered helpless after the adrenaline has drained from her body. She stumbles and collapses against me. She pulls in a shuddering breath and tries again, only to fall once more._

_With a light sigh, I pick her up and carry her down through the school and to the EMTs waiting just outside of the crowd. The girls clings to me like I'm her lifeline… which I guess I sort of am. I set her down on the gurney waiting for her and watch as she's loaded onto the ambulance and taken away._

(Present)

"That's my seat," I say, my voice coming off more aggressive than I'd intended.

Cameron smirks up at me. "Last I checked, I was here first—" she chokes off when she realizes who she's looking at. "Oh… it's you," she mumbles, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. I take in her appearance.

She's skinny. Unhealthily so. Her cheekbones are too sharp, and her eye sockets are sunken in slightly. Her dark blonde hair is pulled into a messy bun. Her outfit is unextraordinary, just ripped jeans and a loose t-shirt with the Led Zeppelin logo on it, and black Doc Martens on her feet. Her hands are stained with what looks like charcoal pencil and oil pastels. She has a splotch of dark green on her left cheek.

"Whatever. Don't worry about it," I tell her, settling into the next seat over. "I don't think we've properly met… I'm Zach Goode."

The girl rolls her eyes. Her… deep… blue eyes…. I shake my head to rid myself of those pesky thoughts. "Everyone knows who you are," she informs me. "Zachary Goode, star student and captain of the basketball team." She waves her hands in front of her as though depicting my title. She snorts. "And apparently a loner. I thought I was the only student who knew how to get to the roof. I've never seen you up there after school, so I think it's safe to guess you eat lunch up there, no?"

I nod. "Sometimes," I say

"Right. Never would have guessed if I hadn't seen you up where when… well, you know," she trails off.

I shrug, not really sure how to respond. "Where've you been for the last two months?" I ask, hating the awkward silence that had settled over us.

Cameron sighs. "Rehab," she says quietly. "They let me out earlier than planned on accounts of 'good behavior'. Basically I didn't try to kill myself again. I took my medicine, ate, and talked to the psychiatrists like a good little girl. And I hated every minute of it."

I feel my brow crease. "I just don't get why you did it. I mean, I asked about you, after you were taken to the hospital. A few of the kids who were in your classes said that you always seemed so happy. That you were friendly and smiley. What they didn't know was what happened to change that."

Cameron's face falls. She turns her face away from me, and I hear her take a shuddering breath. "Yeah, I was a happy person prior to those last few weeks before the roof. But I don't really want to discuss that. What I will say is that I was heartbroken. I remember vividly how badly my chest ached, and I couldn't find a way to just be numb. The psych ward fixed that. I learned quickly that they don't want you to be happy, they want you to be content. And I am now."


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie's POV

This Zach kid. I have no clue why he's talking to a nobody like me. He seems nice enough, I guess. I pick disinterestedly at my charcoal-stained fingers. I probably shared too much about rehab, but hey, ask undesirable questions, get undesirable answers. The teacher, Mr. Solomon, walks into the classroom and starts taking roll.

"Cameron Morgan," he calls, glancing up at me.

His eyes aren't gentle or pitying like all the other teachers I've had today. Instead, he merely looks surprised that I'm back so soon.

"Present," I say quietly, feeling the stares of sixteen of my seventeen classmates burning holes into my skin. I shrink into my seat, trying to just become invisible.

Mr. Solomon rescues me by calling out the next name on his list.

I let out a silent sigh of relief.

I don't feel like being in the spotlight anymore.

Zach passes a paper to me, a folded up square of notebook paper. I glance over at him, but his attention is on the board.

I reluctantly unfold the scrap.

_"Meet me outside on the steps after school?"_

There's two boxes below labeled _"yes"_ and_ "no."_ I check one and pass it back.

Zach visibly deflates when he reads my answer.

I scribble down another note on my own scrap of paper._ "I'm going to the cemetery this afternoon, and I want to get there before they close it for the night. Maybe tomorrow?"_

Zach shrugs and writes back. _"I can give you a ride to the cemetery if you want. I have to pass it to get home anyway."_

I bite my lip with a frown. Do I let him drive me to the cemetery where I visit weekly to put flowers on a particular grave? Do I let him know just what happened three months ago that made me do what I did? Do I let him see this very private part of my life?

Slowly I nod. "Okay," I whisper.

* * *

I wait on the steps for Zach. He did promise me a ride to the cemetery. But I do need to stop at the nearby park to gather some wildflowers. I know a beautiful clearing a ways off the path that's always filled with flowers around this time of year. Mostly I want to pick up some purple hyacinths.

Someone covers my eyes from behind. Immediately, I drop into a crouch and sweep the offenders legs out from under them. It was entirely reflexive. Dad taught me all the fighting maneuvers I could ever need from a young age.

I turn around and look at the assailant.

Zachary. Figures.

"What was that for?" he asks, rubbing his hip.

I shrug. "You shouldn't sneak up on mentally unstable girls," I answer plainly.

Zach sighs. I lean down and grab his wrist, pulling him easily to his feet.

I follow him to his car—a truck, really—and hop in.

I direct him to the park and we walk while I gather flowers. Zach doesn't question it. I find a good cluster of the purple hyacinths I wanted, and there are wild daisies alongside some Sweet Williams and snapdragons I've already gathered.

When we get back to the truck, I pull some burlap and twine from my bag. I wrap the square of burlap around the stems of the stems of the flowers and tie it with the twine. Zach drives us to the cemetery.

He follows me through the maze of gravestones and mausoleums before I stop in front of a small dark headstone.

_Matthew Andrew Morgan_

_Beloved Father, Son, and Husband_

_XX Xxxx, XXXX – X Xxxx, XXXX_

My father's grave.

I kneel in front of the headstone and place the flowers at the base. The small American flag beside the stone flaps limply in the light breeze. I take a breath and do what I always do when I visit my dad.

"Hi, Daddy," I whisper. "I miss you. I wish you were still here. I wish you could see how much I've grown up. I started painting again. Oils with pallet knives. I remember you saying, a long time ago, that you loved the way oil paints looked when they were textured like that. It's been almost six years since you went missing, but I still think about and miss you every single day. I brought flowers. The hyacinths are beautiful this time of year. Purple hyacinths. Because they symbolize apology and asking forgiveness. And I hope you can forgive me for how I behaved two months ago. I'm sorry, Daddy. I love you."

I finish and brush away the tears that have started falling down my face. I slowly rise to my feet and face Zachary. His face is sad and apologetic.

I sniff and pull myself together.

"Why did you want to meet me today?" I ask after a second.

Zach stares at me for several seconds longer before snapping out of it and grabbing my hand. I try to tug away gently, but then Zach's arms are latched tightly around my waist and his chin is resting on my head. I gasp in surprise, stiffening, before ducking my head and burying my face in his shoulder, letting out one last small sob.

"I'm so sorry, Cammie," he murmurs into my hair as I cry quietly on his shoulder.

"He was MIA for five years, and then, three months ago… they found him, Zach. KIA. He was dead for half the time he was missing. He's gone. I wanted my dad back. I wanted to be with him. I wasn't thinking about my mom or my friends. I was only thinking about how much I still need my dad," I whimper.

Zach doesn't comment on the tear-stains I'm leaving on his shirt, or how tightly I'm holding on to him, or how badly I'm trembling.

He just holds me tighter and lets me cry.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, reviewed, and even just read this story. Your kind words all mean so much to me (yes, I realize that sounds like a totally generic thing to say, but it's absolutely true). Thank you for supporting my writing. I think I'm gonna try to update on Fridays for both of my stories, but if it doesn't happen like that, then they will most likely be updated that Saturday. I would love to know everyone's thoughts on my writing and of course I would love some recommendations of what you think should happen.**

**With love,**

**StormcloudPercival13**

**P.S. Stormcloud Percival is actually my cat's name. I'm Riley, and it's a pleasure to meet you all. 8)**


	3. Chapter 3

Zach POV

Cammie cries on my shoulder for what feels like hours before she finally pulls away from me and we walk back to my truck. Her face is red, and her eyes are swollen, and she sniffles every few seconds. But she's not shaking anymore, and her footsteps are sure and steady.

She must notice me observing her, because she pauses and turns to face me. "I'm fine," she says. "It's just… it's still hard to accept that I'm never going to see my dad again. That's all. It doesn't feel real yet. But you don't need to worry about me. I'm better than I was a few months ago." Cammie gives me a tight, awkward smile and starts walking again.

* * *

We stop at a McDonalds to get some food. Cam and I sit, face to face, in a small booth, sharing a large fry and a ten-piece Chicken McNuggets. She pushes her food around a bit, but eventually eats her share. With how skinny she is, I was actually really worried she had some sort of eating disorder, but she seems to be eating just fine. What do I know, though? _Maybe I should keep an eye on her…_

Cam sighs. "I can practically _hear_ you worrying about me. Yes, I'm too skinny. No, I do not have an eating disorder. Yes, I work out too much. No, I'm not overly worried by my weight. You already know about my dad. After they found him… after all my worst fears came true, I fell into the habit of some destructive behaviors. Nothing drastic, but enough to be unhealthy. I would see how long I could hold my breath, to the point where I might pass out. I would draw on my arm with pen, pressing down until I almost started bleeding. Little stuff that was really not that good for me. Mostly, though, I work out. Push myself to my limit. And then I probably don't eat enough for the level of physical activity I partake in," she explains.

I nod slowly, starting to understand. "Okay, Cam. Just, eat a little more, please? You look like you're withering away to nothing. And… you look exhausted. Did you get any sleep last night?"

Cammie shrugs. "I don't sleep much," she admits.

"Why not?"

"The nightmares…"

"Oh." Oh? _Oh_? _Nice one, suave_. "What are they about?"

Cammie cringes a little bit. "Mostly my dad. And the same thing happening to my mom—she's military too. And then there are the things like my friends all abandoning me, which has also come true this year, and the classic: failing all my classes and ending up sad and homeless. It scares me, you know, the possibility of more of my nightmares coming true; I mean, two already have—why shouldn't the others?"

I feel a foreign pang in my chest and realize the tears trying to escape from the corners of my eyes. I blink them away—partly because I don't want Cammie to feel bad, but mostly because I haven't cried in years, and I don't really plan on starting now.

Cammie stares awkwardly at her fries, like she's questioning why she told me so much.

I reach across the table and take her hand gently. "We're officially friends now," I declare, "And if you ever need to talk, I'm just one call away."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short (not to mention ****_late_****) chapter! It's been a long week, and I didn't really have all that much motivation to write. I do read every single review, and can I just say, you guys are the ****_best_****! Every review I've read thus far has been so sweet and kind and it just makes me feel really proud to know that there are people who actually enjoy my writing and stories. I'm currently working on a few of my own novels, so, like, if anyone wants to edit my writing, just PM me or something, idk. Again, thank you for reading and being so patient while I finished this chapter.**

**With love,**

**StormcloudPercival13**


	4. Chapter 4

Cammie POV

Zach and I have been friends for a few weeks now, and I honestly don't remember the last time I felt so safe and relaxed. He just has that effect on me. After my dad died, I was sure I'd never feel that same kind of safety again, but with Zach, everything is just easier. Don't get me wrong, he's annoying as all hell with his stupid smirk and his stupid fan club (one girl even tried to tell me to stay away from "her man"), but he's the kind of annoying you get used to.

I'm practically living on my own, what with my mom always on base. Roseville hasn't changed a bit in the two months I spent away in D.C. The stupid Abrams and Son Pharmacy is still in the square across from the gazebo where I had my first kiss. And the Gallagher Museum is still standing over us in all its stoic glory. Zach comes over after school most days, and we do our homework and watch TV until he has to go home. Which I found out was right next door to mine.

Weird coincidence, right?

Even more ironic, his window is directly across from mine, barely ten feet away. We usually keep our curtains closed, but if his Mom says he can't come over, he sneaks over by tossing pebbles at my window until I open it and push the board through. A long, thick piece of wood that Zach uses as a bridge to shimmy over to my house.

I've never used the bridge myself, and I don't really plan on it. I've still never been to Zach's house, but he says it's for good reason. I trust him enough not to ask.

* * *

I'm in my room; it's a normal Tuesday night. I'm listening to my music quietly—classical—and my window is open, letting in the warm spring breeze. I'm sketching in my notebook, curled up on my bed, when I hear something that sounds like a slap. I glance up and peer out my window, shocked to see Zach with his hand cupped over his face and staring at the ground. A woman—taller than me, but shorter than Zach—with red hair and stunning green eyes that look just like my only friend's, is glaring at him, her hand raised.

She slapped him. She struck her own son.

I can't seem to move as the woman I know to be Catherine Goode moves to hit Zach again. She hits him over and over, and I don't understand why he won't just fight back, why he doesn't move to stop her.

I watch as my best friend kneels before his mother and takes every blow, every punch and kick and scratch. I hear every cruel word she calls him, all the lies she tells him.

And I can't do anything to stop it.

As Catherine finishes, she steps away and scowls at Zachary. "Why would that girl ever love you?" she spits. "You're broken."

She stalks out of the room, and I see Zach's face crumble. "I know," he says, just loud enough for me to hear from across the alley.

Immediately I grab the board and secure it over the gap between our houses. I take a deep breath and risk a glance toward the ground. The world spins around me as I take in the sight. But I ignore it and start towards Zach's window. I crawl slowly, inch by inch, until I'm finally across.

Zach is still curled on the floor and I see a few fresh bruises starting to form on his arms. "Oh, Zach," I whisper.

He looks up at me, and I see the panic growing on his face. "Cammie, you can't be here!" he hisses. "It's fine. I'm fine. She's… she's not right in the head. She has dementia, and she doesn't even realize what she's doing, really. She probably won't even remember it in the morning."

I shake my head. "Zach I can't just leave you here. Lock your door and just stay over with me tonight. You can sleep in the guest room, or the couch if you prefer. Just _please_ don't stay here," I beg. I brush my hands over his face and hold his head gently, rubbing my thumbs over his cheekbones.

Zach closes his eyes and nods. "Okay," he says softly.

I pull him to his feet and push him toward the window ahead of me. He crawls out onto the board and into my bedroom, and I'm about to follow when the door bursts open again. Catherine is back, her eyes wild and angry as she rushes at me. She shoves me off my feet, and I collide with the corner of a desk, my ribs hitting painfully. I grunt and sweep the woman's feet out from beneath her and scutter away on my hands and knees.

Catherine grabs my ankle and yanks harshly, sending me sprawling over the floor. I kick in her direction and smirk when I feel my foot connect with her face. She howls and clutches at her nose, blood spurting onto the carpet. I dive out the window and onto the plank, crawling over as fast as I can. I roll into my room and pull the plank away from the window before Catherine can get to it, slamming my window shut and locking it.

Zach approaches me slowly, almost hesitantly, and stops barely a foot in front of me. "You're hurt," he whispers. I look down at the small stain on my side.

"It's probably just a scratch," I breathe.

Suddenly, Zach reaches forward and wraps his arms tightly around my shoulders. "Thank you," he murmurs.

"Of course," I sigh back. "Are you okay? She's stronger than she looks."

Zach shrugs. "Nothing too bad. Just a few bumps and bruises. I'll be alright."

I nod. "I'm just going to make sure my doors and windows are all locked. Want to help?" I ask.

* * *

Zach POV

After we finish locking up the house, Cammie orders a pizza and gives me a quick tour of the house. We're in an older sector of Roseville, so our houses aren't the cookie-cutter buildings that are in some of the other neighborhoods.

The downstairs consists of a living room, the kitchen, a mudroom, pantry, and bathroom, as well as a foyer in the front. All of the tech and appliances have been replaced since the house was built in the nineteen-twenties, but the house has been restored in such a way that it almost looks like a slightly modernized version of the original house. Obviously the electrical was redone before Cam moved in with her mom when she was eleven.

Second floor is three bedrooms, one master bath, one guest bath, and the upstairs lounge. Cammie shows me her mom's room briefly. It's just a big room with a king-sized bed and a wardrobe in the corner. The attached bathroom just has a sink, a shower, and a toilet. Between the master suite and Cammie's room is the guest room. Across the hall from the rooms is a wall of windows looking into the back yard.

We get back downstairs right as the doorbell rings.

"Coming!" Cam yells at the door.

Cammie curses audibly when the door is opened. I tense, expecting my mom, but it's just a boy our age with curly brown hair and brown eyes. He's shorter than me, but taller than Cam, and he frowns when he sees me.

"Josh," Cammie says matter-of-factly, "I forgot you worked at my favorite pizza place."

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh! Now that Josh has been introduced, what do you guys think is going to come of it? I'd love to hear your teories in the reviews! To clarify anything that was unclear:**

**-Catherine is mentally ill, which makes her have violent outbursts that she frequently remembers nothing about. I had to find a way to incorporate her because I actually think she's a really great character in the original series. She really is the ideal villain in my opinion.**

**-The stain on Cammie's side was blood. The way she hit the corner when Catherine pushed her broke the skin.**

**-Cammie does not technically live alone. Her mom works a very important job on the military base in Quantico (where my ****_Naturals_**** fans at?) and has odd and ****_long_**** hours. If Rachael were to be deployed ever again, Abby and Townsend would take care of Cammie since they live just across town in my version of Roseville.**

**As always, thank you so much for reading.**

**With love,**

**StormcloudPercival13**


	5. Chapter 5

Cammie POV

How could I have forgotten that my ex-boyfriend works at Domino's?

I hear Zach step up behind me and place a gentle hand on the small of my back. I reflexively lean into his touch and close my eyes for a second, exhaustion finally taking its toll on me. I look back up at Josh and manage a tired smile. He smiles back kindly and hands me the pizza box.

"It's on me, guys," he says.

Zach objects and pays the twelve dollars, thanking Josh—or as he calls him, _Jimmy_—and taking the box to the kitchen.

Josh watches Zach walk away with what almost looks like sadness in his gaze. He starts to turn away but I catch his sleeve.

"Josh, we're… we're still friends. Right?" I ask quietly.

I looks down at me, surprised. "Of course, Cam. Why?"

I shrug. "I know the way I broke up with you was kind of shitty. I'm sorry for that, by the way. I just… I didn't think I'd be around much longer and figured it'd hurt you less. Which was stupid. But I still want us to be friends," I say.

Josh nods. "I understand. I only wish you would've let me help you through that instead of shutting me out. But I get it. I remember when Dee Dee's dad died when we were in middle school. She shut me out too. Didn't want to talk to anybody, didn't eat, barely slept. She's better now, but I'm also certain that if you ever wanted someone to talk to, she'd be a great candidate. I'm glad you're okay. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

I nod and watch as Josh walks back down to his car.

* * *

Zach POV

Cammie meanders into the kitchen a few minutes behind me with a content smile on her face. I let out a low whistle.

"Someone in this room looks like a lovestruck puppy, and it's not me," I joke.

Cam smacks my arm lightly and laughs. "No," she says, "It just felt good to clear some things up with Josh."

I raise an eyebrow at her with a smirk. "What did you need to clear up? Your Friday night date plans?" I tease.

Cammie's smile fades. "No. I wanted to make sure we were cool after I dumped him a few months ago. About a week before my episode."

My brow furrows and my chest squeezes. "That's your ex-boyfriend?" I ask.

Cam nods and sighs. "Yeah. I didn't want to hurt him… I'm over him, though. We're just friends now. He's a really sweet kid, but he doesn't understand me the way I need someone to. Like you. I think that's why we became so close so quickly. You just kind of… get it."

I grin. "So what you're saying is, I'm the perfect contender to become your beau?" I ask, flexing my arms and making a goofy face at Cammie.

"Ha! You wish! And who says 'beau' anymore, geek?" she giggles, poking my nose.

But suddenly her face darkens.

"What's wrong?" I ask, dropping the silly face and pose.

She shakes her head, her face turned toward the ground.

"Cammie?" I ask, trying to coax her to look up at me. I nudge her chin softly with my knuckle and frown when I see the distress written clearly across her face. I pull her toward me and hold her against my chest, smoothing down her hair and trying to get her to feel better.

"How do you do it, Zach? You have such a crappy home life, but you act like it's nothing! Even now. You're comforting me when you have just as much reason to be a mess as I do," she whispers.

I smile down at her. "Is that what this is about? Cam, that's not something you need to worry about. I'm okay. Catherine never hurts me too badly. I like to think that even in those moments, my mother is still in there and protecting me from any true damage," I reassure her.

Cammie looks up at me, her blue eyes wide in what I'd like to believe is awe. "You… you're so ridiculously strong and brave, and I'm so grateful to have you as my best friend. I wish you'd told me sooner, let me help you sooner, but I'm so proud of you for being so kind and positive and wonderful in spite of your home life," she says.

And then I realize…

_I'm in love with her._

I don't know exactly when it happened, or if it was gradual or all at once. All I know is that Cammie is someone who makes me feel safe and happy. She's someone I don't want to be without, someone I'd do anything for.

But…

_She just called me her best _friend_…_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, okay. I know. Most fanfics make Josh out to be a total asshole. But if you think back to _Cross my Heart and Hope to Spy_, Josh was still super polite and friendly with Cammie when they bumped into each other in town during the CoveOps assignment. I wanted Josh to be that ex that you stay friends with even after you break up. Ironically, my first boyfriend's name is Josh. I broke up with him a couple years ago, but he's still one of my best friends, and I'm so grateful for that. I wanted Cammie to be able to have that too.**

**Please check out and review my new stoy idea, _Well, This is New_ and tell me if y'all want it to be made into an actual fic.**

**As always, thank you all so much for reading and I'll be back next week with the next chapter.**

**With love,**

**StormcloudPercival13**


	6. Chapter 6

Cammie POV

Zach and I eat our pizza like the last fifteen minutes never happened. He keeps glancing up at me, like he's scared I'll disappear or something. I pick the pepperoni off my pizza like I don't notice and toss it onto his plate. I'm avoiding meat right now; it's just weirdly unappetizing recently. Zach takes it gladly.

Zach smirks and picks up a piece. "You _sure_ you don't want any pepperoni, Cammie?" he harasses, waving the meat uncomfortably close to my face.

I cringe and fight his hand away. "Ewww, _Zach_! Cut that out!" I whine.

He sighs and eats the greasy red meat, licking his fingers clean. "Alright, alright. What do you want to do now? Movie? Karaoke? Videogames?"

"_Homework_?" I suggest.

Zach frowns. "That works too, I guess. I'd have to go over to my room to get my stuff though."

Immediately, I shake my head. "_No_. You're not going back there tonight. I'll call out sick tomorrow and we can go at a time when your mom is out of the house, but I can't let you go while she's there," I insist.

Zach's smirk makes another unwelcome appearance. "Are you suggesting I… _skip school_, Cameron?" he gasps, daintily touching his hand to his chest in mock astonishment.

I roll my eyes and nod. "Don't. People won't put it together that you're here. Haven't you heard? I'm the loner of the school."

Zach's eyes darken. "They don't know you like I do," he says quietly.

"I know. But they're not wrong about the '_loner_' bit. I do prefer to be alone. One friend is _plenty_ for me," I say with a small smile.

* * *

Zach POV

I want to reach forward and tug her into my arms. I want to wipe that sad smile off of her face and kiss her. I want her to love me back.

But it'll never happen.

I'm… her best _friend_.

And if that's what she needs me to be right now, then I'll suck it up. I'll be the best friend she's ever had. I'll help her see the good in the world that she's shielding herself from. And maybe, just maybe, someday she'll come to see me the way I see her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. School is almost over for the year, and then I promise I'll be writing more. As always, thank you soooo much for reading and I'll see y'all next week.**

**With love,**

**StormcloudPercival13**


	7. Chapter 7

Cammie POV

Zach sleeps in the guest room.

As I get ready for bed in my mom's bathroom, I let out a long sigh. It's late. I need to write an email to get out of school. I'm exhausted both emotionally and physically. My side aches from where the desk corner broke skin, and a big purple bruise is growing outward from the cut. I have bruises from where Catherine managed to get in a few lucky hits. Not the _best_ day...

I run my hands through my hair and groan. I'm sore and tired, but I know I won't be able to sleep tonight. I'll be lucky to get a few hours.

I trudge out of my mom's bedroom and to my own, only to find Zach sitting in my desk chair and looking at my latest sketch. It's just a little charcoal drawing of him, but I can see how he would be fascinated by it. I haven't let on to him how much I care about him. It probably is confusing as to why I would spend so much effort to get his eyes just right, or the curve of that annoying smirk of his precisely how it is in real life.

I give a little smirk of my own. "Like what you see, Goode?" I tease.

He looks up at me. "This is incredible, Cammie," he says earnestly, and I force down the blush climbing up my neck. "How long did it take you to do this?"

I shrug. "Probably a total of about eight hours. Your eyes were the hardest part," I admit.

My eyes wander the planes of Zach's face as his gaze travels back to the sketch.

His green eyes sparkle with admiration. His nose is slightly crooked, possibly from a break that never healed quite properly. The hollows of his cheeks are just defined enough to give him an angular, sharp look, completely contrary to his personality.

Because Zach isn't harsh like the angle of his jaw. He isn't hard or closed-off like the facial expression he makes around other people. He's kind and gentle and a truly wonderful person. But he's been through so much in his life that he doesn't allow himself to really open up to many people. I'm glad he felt safe enough to let me past the walls he's built up.

* * *

Zach POV

Cammie sits on her bed with a charcoal pencil and her sketchbook and starts to draw. Her brow furrows the slightest bit as she concentrates, and I can't help but fall a little more in love with that. I sit and watch her until I start dozing off.

Cam eventually puts down her sketchbook and walks toward me. She hauls me to my feet and sends me to the guest room, following closely behind. She sits on the edge of the bed with me and grabs my hand gently in her own.

"I'm just one door over if you need anything," she assures me before standing up and giving me a hug.

I watch as she leaves the room, leaving the door cracked behind her. I listen as she walks ten paces down the hall to her bedroom and shuts the door.

And I smile as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the night. At first I'm not sure what's pulled me out of my sleep until I hear a soft sob through the wall.

I get out of bed and walk to Cammie's door as quietly as I can. I listen to her crying for a second before knocking gently on the door.

Cracking the door and poking my head through, I see Cammie with her knees curled to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. Her face is completely blank, and she quickly wipes at her face.

"What's up?" she asks, her voice steadier than I would've expected from someone who was just crying.

I shake my head. "I… I heard you crying and I just wanted to make sure you're okay," I whisper. I enter the room completely and shut the door. "Was it another nightmare?"

She nods slightly. "Yeah. I'm fine though. Go back to sleep, Zach. I'll be okay."

I frown and sit beside her on the mattress. "It's okay to not be okay, Cam. I'm not going to judge you just because you have what you perceive to be as problems. Everyone has demons, some worse than others. But the only way to get rid of them is to expose them to the light. You've got to talk about it, Cammie. If not with me, then with a teacher, or a family member, or someone else you trust."

The girl beside me pulls in a shuddering breath and leans closer to me, letting me wrap my arms around her shoulders. "It's the same one every time," she confesses. "My dad is there, with me, and we're just… somewhere—I can never remember exactly where. We're just spending time together and then, suddenly, he's laying on the floor, malnourished and cold and dying. And then he's gone, and no matter how hard I try, he just won't wake up, and I feel so helpless and alone and I'm so scared. And my mom gives me a hug, and pulls back to look at me but her face is white as a sheet and she's bleeding from a wound in her chest or stomach and she's gone too. I'm all alone. All my friends show up to the funeral and laugh while I cry at my parents' caskets and then they leave. They leave me when I need them most."

She's crying again, and I rock her back and forth, holding her tightly. "I'm so sorry," I breathe. Cammie hiccups and buries her face in my neck, turning so she can hug me, wrap her own arms around my waist, her fingers digging into my shoulders, clinging to me with all her strength.

We sit like that until Cammie's breathing evens out again and her grip around me loosens and I realize she's fallen asleep. I tuck her back under her covers and sit on her floor, my back propped against her bed.

I pull my fingers through my hair and let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. "Oh, Cam," I sigh. "I wish I could make this all better for you."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry this is late you guys. I know nothing can excuse me for going off the grid, but it was my last day of school yesterday and I was sick, so after school I ended up sleeping the rest of the day. I'm feeling better today, thankfully. As always, thank you so much for reading and I'll see you all next week.**

**With love,**

**StormcloudPercival13**


	8. Chapter 8

Cammie POV

When I wake up, I hear snoring. I don't snore, and I shouldn't be able to hear anyone else snoring since my bed is in the farthest corner from my door, which is right next to the guest room. But if the snoring isn't coming from me, and it can't possibly be coming from my mom's or the guest rooms then…

I peek over the edge of my bed and see Zach curled up on my carpet.

"Zach?" I hiss.

He grunts and rolls over, slowly opening his eyes and looking up at me. "Morning Gallagher Girl," he mumbles.

My head tilts to the side. "Gallagher Girl?" I ask.

"The pictures on your desk. All of them are at the Gallagher Museum. With who I'm going to assume is your dad," he explains.

I sigh. "Yeah. I only moved here a few years ago, but my dad's best friend has lived here for almost twenty years. We would come out to visit in the summer. Dad would always take me to the Gallagher Museum with Uncle Joe."

Zach nods. "That's really cool. I remember when I was younger, before my mom… well, you know. Anyway, when I was younger, my mom used to take me to the Blackthorne Museum on the first Saturday of every month. That was when the new exhibits would open. It was one of my favorite things to do with her."

* * *

Zach POV

What Cammie doesn't need to know is that the Blackthorne Museum was one for historical weaponry and war artifacts. My mom has always been fascinated by war and violence, something I used to think was just morbid curiosity. Now that I'm older, though, I realize that it's the reason she's so abusive. The dementia may be partly to blame, but that 'morbid curiosity' gave her ideas.

I sit up and clamber to my feet, clapping my hands when I'm at my full height. "Alright, what's for breakfast?" I ask.

* * *

Waffles. That's what Cam made for breakfast. And they were amazing.

"What now?" Cam asks.

"Well," I articulate, "my mom goes on a walk every morning. We could sneak over to my house and get my stuff."

Cammie grimaces at the suggestion. "Are you sure that's a good idea? What if she comes home unexpectedly while we're there?"

"She won't," I assure, "She's usually out for a good two hours before she gets home. When she leaves, I'll sneak in, go to my room, lock my door, and open my window, and you can open your window and send over the bridge. I'll crawl across with my stuff and we'll be golden."

Cam's face is less than enthusiastic. "Are you sure she won't try to trick us? What if she leaves, watches the house, and tries to bust us when you go in? What then?" she asks, her brow creased with worry.

I rest my hands gently on her shoulders and look down at her. "Gallagher Girl," I start. "Stop worrying so much. I know my mom. She's a creature of habit. If she doesn't go on her walk, she'll be in a bad mood all day. She feels good when she gets out. My plan will work. I promise."

Sighing, she shrugs out of my grasp and wraps her arms around herself. "Okay," she mumbles, staring at the ground.

* * *

Cammie POV

I don't like this. I don't like it one bit. But I trust him, to an extent, and I guess he does know his mother best.

"You promise you'll be careful?" I ask, turning my eyes from the floor to his face.

Zach smirks. "Have I ever been anything short of careful, Gallagher Girl?"

"Yes," I say, "When you nearly threw us both off the roof three and a half months ago, when you started talking to me, when you snuck up behind me on my first day back, every freaking time you crawl over that plank of wood you call a bridge—need I go on?"

Zach's smirk morphs into a full on grin and he extends his pinky to me. "I promise I'll be careful this time," he says, latching his finger around my own.

Catherine left fifteen minutes ago, and Zach snuck over ten minutes after. I open my bedroom window and extend the plank to Zach's windowsill, ignoring the churning in my stomach.

Zach's window slides open and he shuffles forward onto the wood with a big backpack. When he's all the way through the window, he sits straddling the wood and closes the window behind him before scooting towards me again. I close my eyes before forcing them open to watch.

Halfway across, Zach wobbles precariously, and I let out an embarrassing cry, tears of horror pricking my eyes. But he regains his balance and makes it all the way across safely.

As he crawls through my window, I'm overcome with a huge sense of relief. "Oh, thank the stars," I breathe out.

Zach stands up, and I immediately wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his shoulder. "That was way scarier than I thought it would be," I whisper to him.

Zach's arms settle loosely around my waist. "I'm okay, Cam. I'm fine," he soothes as I shiver.

Gradually, my heart rate slows and I pull away from my best friend. He takes off his backpack and sets it in the corner next to my bed. Now that I'm thinking clearly again, I shove Zach.

"You moron!" I hiss, "You could've just used the front door again! You didn't have to do something so absurdly dangerous, not to mention stupid—"

I'm cut off as Zach kisses me.

He backs away and gives me that dumb smirk, the one that knots my stomach and leaves my heart beating faster than usual. "I didn't realize you cared so much, Gallagher Girl," he guffaws.

I turn my head away and glance at the ground. "Of course I care," I mutter, "You're important to me. For the first time in months, after I met you, I didn't feel so empty. I stopped feeling alone. Not even my mom managed that. But somehow… you did. You… you managed to worm your way into my life and make yourself someone I don't want to not have around. I don't know how, Zach, but you're part of my life now. Even after I shut everyone else out. So, yeah, I care. I care a lot."

And then Zach's lips are pressed against mine again, and I can't help but kiss him right back.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo... hi. Yeah, it's late at night, but, at least for me, it is technically still Friday sooo... If y'all don't hate me too much, please do me a massive favor and check out my new story idea under the title, **_Well, This is New_**. I need reviews so I can figure out where to go with it, and if I'm even gonna make it a real fic. Any-who, thank you all so much for reading and I'll see you guys next week.**

**With love,**

**StormcloudPercival13**


	9. Chapter 9

Cammie POV

What did I just do?

Oh, right…

I KISSED MY BEST FRIEND!

_What the hell was I _thinking_?_

Zach's arms are still wrapped securely around me and my face is tucked into his shoulder. I shiver as the fresh wave of anxiety washes over me. This is going to change things. I'm not ready for said things to change!

I pull away from Zach carefully.

"I… that shouldn't have happened," I whisper. "I can't do this."

I almost start crying when I see how Zach's face falls. I want to reach forward and make him feel better. I never wanted to hurt him like this but… I'm not emotionally stable enough to handle a relationship.

"Cam, wait, I didn't mean to—"

"You don't need to explain. It's not your fault. But right now… right now I just need you to be my friend. I'm… I can't give you my heart right now because it's still in pieces. Maybe in the future, but… not today. I'm sorry," I say, the tears now tumbling down my face.

Zach pulls me back against his chest and smooths down my hair, making soft hushing noises and letting me cry on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Cammie. I get it. Please don't cry," he begs. He squeezes me gently and looks down at me. "Hey, no more tears. Please?"

I sniff and nod. "Thank you for being so understanding," I croak. "You're more than I deserve."

"Hey, don't say that," Zach soothes, "You deserve everything this life has to offer you. And I'm going to be right here to pick you back up when you fall down."

* * *

Zach POV

I shouldn't have kissed her. I really shouldn't have.

I should have waited for her to make the first move. I should have realized that she just isn't ready with everything that she's gone through in the last several months. I don't blame her at all…

That doesn't necessarily ease the sting though.

Cammie clings to me with her face buried in my chest, and I pet her hair as gently as I can, just trying to ease her confusion and hurt. Anything to make her feel okay. I'd give the world to her if I could. Because she's the person who matters most in the world to me. Even if she doesn't feel exactly the way I do toward her, I know she still cares. She loves me in the way she can, which is as a friend.

As long as she's happy, I'm okay with that.

* * *

Cammie and I spend the day tucked away in her room, me at her desk reading a book, and her in a corner painting.

I've been thinking more than reading, and I've come to a decision. Cam won't like it, but I've made up my mind.

I slowly close the book in front of me and brace myself to tell Cammie what I've decided. I turn around and watch her paint for a minute.

At first glance, it looks abstract, but then…

The face takes shape the longer I stare at the painting.

A man. Not me, like in her sketch. No. This man looks older, wiser.

"Your dad," I realize out loud.

Cam jumps as though she forgot I was here and looks back at me. She gives me a small nod, and I notice the frown gracing her lips.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" she asks. "You were being too quiet. I could tell you had something on your mind."

I sigh and nod.

"I'm going home tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. It's a short chapter. Feel free to flame me in the reviews. But I felt that this was a good place to leave it for this week. On a cliffhanger. Because I like living life on the edge. TwT**

**Forgive me please! For both the short chapter and that terrible joke...**

**Anywho, as always, thank you so much for reading and I'll see you all next week. Stay lovely!**

**With love,**

**StormcloudPercival13**

**P.S. Please do me a huuuuggeeee favor and check out my story idea currently titled, _Well, This is New_ and let me know in the reviews if you want it to become a full fic.**


	10. Chapter 10

Cammie POV

"Going… home?" I repeat. "As in, back to the house next door with your abusive mother, home?"

Zach nods. "I can't stay here forever, Cam. You have to have realized that…. What happens when your mom comes home and there's a strange boy living in her house, alone, with her daughter? What happens then? Listen, you're my best friend, and I really appreciate everything you've done in the last two days, but I can't stay here," he explains. "And can you even honestly say you want me to stay after what I pulled this morning?"

I look to the ground. I can't say I'm one-hundred percent comfortable with what happened just a few hours ago, but if I had to choose between my comfort and Zach's safety, I would choose his safety. Every. Single. Time.

"Zach, this isn't about how I feel," I say sternly. "I'm not upset about what happened, and you don't need to feel bad about it. Don't let that be the reason you go back into a dangerous environment. Please."

Zach stands up and approaches me slowly, taking my hands in his own. "Gallagher Girl, I'll be fine. I can handle myself; I promise."

I wrap my arms around him and hold on with all my might. "I can't," I whisper. "I can't stand the thought of you being there. I can't lose you, Zach. You're the person keeping me grounded right now." _I love you_.

The unspoken words ring loudly in my ears.

Zach holds me carefully, his arms wrapped lightly around my shoulders, like he's afraid I'll break if he uses any more strength. "Gallagher Girl," he whispers, "I'm just next door. Right across the alley if you need me."

"But what if she takes you away from here?" I sniff, "What if she drags you to another state so you can't see me anymore? What if… what if…" I'm spiraling. The anxious thoughts are snowballing, my mind going to worst-case scenarios. I can't stop thinking the worst of them all.

What if you die?

I shudder and press my forehead into Zach's shoulder. "If you leave, who's going to keep the nightmares away?"

Zach rests his chin on my head and sighs. "Cammie, I promise, if you have a nightmare, just open the window and I'll be over. That's the great thing about being neighbors," he says brightly, trying to lift the mood, "We're right there when the other needs us."

I nod slowly and loosen my grasp slightly. "Okay," I whisper. "All the same goes for you. If you ever need to get away from your mom, my home is open to you."

I follow Zach down the stairs and to the front door.

I pull him against me one last time, not wanting to let go, but knowing I have to.

"I love you, Cammie," he whispers into my hair.

"I love you too, Zach," I answer just as quietly.

And then, he's gone.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter this week. It's been a weird day. I got home at like 11:30 at night after watching my mom and two of her siblings get tattoos. My eighteen-year-old aunt crushed my hand while she was getting hers. Obviously, it's no excuse, but I hope you all can understand and forgive me. As always, thank you for reading, and please leave a review so I know what you guys think.**

**With love,**

**StormcloudPercival13**


	11. Chapter 11

Cammie POV

I wake up in the morning, half expecting to see Zach on my floor again, but my room is empty and silent.

I look across the alley to Zach's window. But I can't see anything—his curtains are drawn.

Sighing, I clamber out of bed, reluctantly leaving my warm cocoon.

I trudge downstairs to make breakfast, rubbing my eyes.

I hear a sizzle and look up abruptly. "Mom!" I cry, launching myself towards my mother, who is making breakfast at the stove. She turns around and catches me, right as I throw myself at her.

Burying my face in her neck, I let out a happy sob/laugh. "You're home," I state.

Rachel Morgan nods with a chuckle. "I have a few days off since the new recruits have yet to start training. I wanted to spend some time with you. I invited Aunt Abby and Edward over for supper tonight, and you can invite Bex, Macey, and Liz if you want," she offers.

I fidget uncomfortably. "They're not really talking to me right now. Either way, Bex is in England visiting her Dad since he's still trying to figure out the company before he can finally move to Roseville with Bex and Mrs. Baxter. And Macey's on a campaign trip with her parents. Liz… I just haven't talked to her in a while, I guess. But I did make a new friend," I add quickly.

Mom gives me a small smile. "Well, you can invite this new friend over instead. Does she have any dietary restrictions I should know about? Allergies?"

I laugh. "No. Zach will eat just about anything."

Mom freezes. "…Zach?" she says after a long pause. "Your new friend is… male?"

I squirm. "Yeah. He's the boy who… caught me. On the roof…."

I watch apprehensively as my mother digests this information.

She nods slowly. "Okay. Invite him over. I'd like to meet this boy," she says carefully.

I grin and nod excitedly. "You'll love him, Mom. He's super sweet," I assure her. "And he's a good influence, too. Great grades, multiple extracurriculars, and excellent social skills. In fact, he reminds me a lot of you."

Running back upstairs, I shut my door and curtains and hurry to get dressed, throwing on a fitted grey t-shirt and black cargo pants, tying my hair up in a ponytail. I put on a multitude of bracelets and layer a few chokers and necklaces. I slip on my converse and run back downstairs.

Mom passes me a plate of scrambled eggs and toast before sitting down across from me at the table. It's good to have her home for once. She actually stays on base in D.C. sometimes, so it's a lot of lonely nights and mornings around here. But, obviously, I don't blame Mom; she's just trying to support us.

I scurry out the front door after eating my breakfast and giving mom a hasty kiss on the head. Zach walks out of his house at the same time and I lope over to him and give him a big hug.

He laughs, "Well good morning to you, too."

I smile and shake my head. "Hey, Blackthorne Boy," I greet. I grab his face and kiss his cheek.

He smirks down at me. "What's got you so happy?" he asks.

"I woke up and found my mom in the kitchen. She's gonna be home for a few days," I answer cheerily. "Which reminds me, you're invited to supper tonight. You can just wear jeans and a Polo or something. Nothing too crazy." We climb into Zach's truck and he starts the engine. "And my Aunt Abby and her boyfriend Edward will be there too."

Zach laughs. "Slow down Cammie. What do you mean I'm invited to dinner? And what's all this talk about me meeting practically your entire family?" he asks, the humor gradually fading from his voice and face.

"It's not a big thing. Just a family dinner. Mom said I could invite you since my other friends don't talk to me anymore, and either way, two are out of town. The only other person I would potentially invite is Liz, and it's been way too long since we've talked for me to just invite her over to dinner out of the blue. You're the literal only candidate, Zach," I pout.

Zach shakes his head. "I don't know if I can, Gallagher Girl. It's kind of hard to o these kinds o things with my mom the way she is. I just don't think it will work tonight."

I sigh. I know that Zach feels bad that he can't make it, and I don't want him to feel worse, but I can't stifle the expression of disappointment on my face.

"Can you at least ask? For me?" I ask, pulling out my puppy dog eyes.

Zach glances over at me and groans. "I will ask," he finally agrees. "But I'm not wearing a collared shirt. I'll wear a plain black tee or something."

I squeal and lunge over to kiss Zach's cheek again. "Thank you!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's a little late, but I finally got the chapter up. I do need to let you know that next week there will be no update. I have a camp that's going to take up most of my time. But I promise I'll update as soon as I possibly can. As always, thanks so much for reading and I'll see you all next week!**

**With love,**

**StormcloudPecival13**

**P.S. Check me out on FictionPress! I write under the name Tove Harlow and have a new one-shot in the works.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! After- what? - a three months hiatus, I am finally back! I don't remember if I mentioned in my Author's Note that I will be trying to respond to some reviews, so here goes nothing!**

**abc123: Your review/comment/whatever-the-hell-you-want-to-call-it absolutely made my day! Your enthusiasm... gosh, I could just feel my face lighting up. If you ever create an account on FanFiction or if you already have one, please feel free to PM me. I always love to make online friends and I especially like to talk to anyone reading my stories. Plus, I'd love to hear about your marching band experiences, because if your school's band is anything like mine, I'm sure you have some rather interesting stories to tell! (and no, I am not bothered by cursing; I myself have a bit of a habit of cursing, especially around my friends)**

**Guest: Even though you're review was only four words, those four words made me feel so happy! Thank you so much, and please, like I told abc123, if you ever create an account on FanFiction, feel free to PM me!**

**Now on to the chapter:**

* * *

Cammie POV

Lunch rolls around and I sit with Zach and a couple of his friends.

Grant and Jonas have basically become brothers to me. The only issue is that they're dating my old best friends…

"I miss Bex," Grant mumbles, sending away yet another girl. "She usually is the one to scare away other girls. I hate seeing them so sad when I tell them I'm not interested."

I roll my eyes at him. "She'll be back in a couple weeks. Then you'll be back under her protection and everything will be fine."

Jonas pipes up, "I'm sure if Liz weren't around, we'd be going through this pain together, bro."

Everyone at our table averts our eyes and struggles not to laugh. Once I'm sure I have control of my voice again, I pat Jonas on the shoulder. "Jonas, Liz is out sick today."

Me, Grant, and Zach all burst out laughing while Jonas turns a lovely shade of red.

"Where's Preston?" I ask absently a few minutes after we've all calmed down.

Jonas shrugs. "Probably off exchanging saliva with Mace."

I shake my head. "Nah, Macey's on a campaign trip with her parents. Maybe I should go look for him…."

Zach stands and helps me up. "I'll go with you. He's probably shoved in a locker somewhere."

* * *

Sure enough, ten minutes later, we find Preston crammed into his locker. I unlock the door and Zach helps tug him free.

"Who put you in there, Pres? Was it Nick again?" I ask, annoyance creeping into my voice.

Preston Winters is—how to put this nicely? —scrawny. He's tall and gangly, and I'm pretty sure he still wears that dorky Spiderman watch that his dad gave him when he was thirteen. To say he's easy prey would be an understatement.

But he's been in love with Macey for a few years now. They only started dating last June, but I can tell she's pretty enamored with him too.

Preston shakes his head. "It wasn't Nick, this time… It was Mick Morrison."

I sigh and shake my head. Mick Morrison is in my homeroom. As well as my three… ex… best friends. Mick is a big girl. Not big, as in, like, heavyset. Big, as in, benches as much as she weighs and could take the Star Quarterback in an arm wrestling match.

"Pres, next time, call one of us. Mick may be big, but she's nice to a select few people, one of which being me. I've got your back," I tell him.

My friend sighs with relief and slings an arm around my shoulder. "Thanks, Cammie. Where would I be without you?"

I giggle, ducking from under Preston's arm and turning to muss his hair. "Probably still in that locker," I snark.

Zach butts in and separates me and Pres. "You two are ridiculous. You act like siblings!"

I look up at Zach with a wide grin on my face. "Well, get used to it. I'm just one of the guys. At least in our friend group."

Zach smirks at me. "And what ever happened to one friend being plenty for you, huh Gallagher Girl?"

I shake my head. "It's different with the guys. They're not just my friends. They're my family. That's not something you can turn off. Or, at least not in guy best friends, it would seem. Girls… girls are a whole different story."

* * *

Zach POV

The sadness in Cammie's tone when she says that breaks my heart. I want her to be happy. I don't want to hear this kind of emotion from her, because it means she's in pain. And Cammie doesn't deserve to ever feel pain again. She's taken enough of fate's crap. I reach forward and squeeze her arm gently.

"Why don't you prep me for dinner your best friend's mom isn't something you get to redo."

* * *

**I know the chapter is kind of short, but it might take me a few weeks to get back into the flow of writing. For this week, at least, this is what I have to offer. As always, thank you so much for reading, and I will see you all next week!**

**With love,**

**StormcloudPercival13**

**P.S. I plan on updating on Fridays or Saturdays, depending on schoolwork and such. Thank you again for your patience and kind words. Love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know, I know, I'm terrible. I'm sorry this took so long to post. I've been trying to figure out exactly how this dinner needs to go and I just haven't been able to think. High school is kicking my butt and I haven't been feeling inspired at all, which is the most upsetting thing to me. I don't know exactly where I need this to go, but I promise I'm going to finish this story.**

**And now, on to the (embarrassingly short) chapter!**

* * *

Cammie POV

I rush down the stairs at the sound of knocking. I throw the door open and drag my best friend inside. "You're just in time!" I say, "Abby and Townsend will be here any minute."

Zach rakes a hand through his hair nervously. "This is stressful," he mutters to me.

I shake my head. "You'll be fine. You look nice, by the way. I see you did, in fact, decide to dress up a little." My eyes scan over his outfit and I grin in amusement. I've never seen Zach in anything but his usual solid-colored shirt and jeans or sweats. Seeing him in khakis and a striped rugby shirt is definitely a sight I won't soon forget. He just looks so… preppy. It's hilarious.

I pull him towards the kitchen so he can meet my mom.

"Zach's here, Momma," I announce, tugging nervously at my dress.

My mother turns around and cranes her head back in shock when she realizes… I've brought a literal giant into our house.

I may have forgotten to mention that Zach is six-four…

Oops?

Rachel Morgan blinks a couple of times before shaking her head and extending a hand in greeting, which Zach shakes confidently.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Morgan," he smiles.

"Why thank you, Zachary. Likewise," my mom responds. Her hair is swept back into a tight, low bun, like she wears on the base, and she's wearing a deep blue blouse and tan slacks. She's the epitome of put-together. The opposite of me.

I pull on the hem of my dress again, trying to ignore my anxiety. Here I am in a knee-length black sundress, patterned with roses and animal skulls, and Zach and my mother both look like they belong at a country club. My hair is messy and I'm not wearing any makeup and I just feel… less than.

But then Zach ruffles my hair and grins down at me, and my nervousness dissolves.

"Let's go to the living room. We can start a movie or something till Abby and Townsend get here," I offer, but my mom shakes her head.

"Abby just texted and told me they were parking, but had to park a few doors down. They'll be here in a minute."

I sigh. "Fine," I joke. I walk back to the foyer and peer out the window. Sure enough, Aunt Abby and her smoking hot, British boyfriend are at the base of the porch.

I fling to door open and smile widely. "Abby!" I cry and launch forward into my aunt's waiting arms. I hug her tightly and grin as Townsend ruffles my hair. We may not have liked each other much when we first met, but now, Edward and I are tight.

Abby smiles at me and looks me over. "You look good, Squirt," she says with a grin, "And you've grown up so much since I last saw you."

I shake my head. "Abby, it's only been a few weeks," I giggle.

"A few weeks too long! I barely remembered what you look like!" she gasps dramatically.

I see Zach flinch a little bit at the casual mention on memory loss.

I pull away from my aunt's antics and stand beside Zach.

"Abby, Townsend, this is my best friend, Zachary Goode."

* * *

**Can we get a quick round of applause for everyone who has read or is reading this story. I love you all so much and just want you to know that. Please leave a review for how you think the dinner is going to go and let me know what you think of the story as a whole! As always, thank you so much for reading and I'll see you all next time.**

**With love,**

**StormcloudPercival13**


End file.
